Intentions
by KawaiiBoushi
Summary: A few months into her and Kanji's relationship, Naoto's grandfather requests a formal dinner to get to know his granddaughter's boyfriend better. Kanji is, understandably, petrified.
"Kanji-kun, for the last time," Naoto said with a touch of affectionate exasperation. "You don't have to wear a suit if you're not comfortable in it. I appreciate the thought, but dinner with my grandfather is not a black-tie affair."

"Yeah, well, I don't want him to think you're datin' some kinda…frumpy hooligan!" His voice climbed to a distressed pitch she rarely heard from him on the last two words. Grunting in frustration, he finally gave up on the bowtie he had purchased at Junes that morning, throwing it at the ground. The fabric made only a soft, unsatisfying _fwump_ as it landed, doing nothing to ease the knot of tension in his stomach.

"He's met you before," Naoto pointed out. "You got along just fine then. You even said he was a…'pretty cool guy,' or something to that effect." That had been about a year ago now, a few months before they started dating, during a somber weekend trip that she hadn't quite intended to invite Kanji on in the first place – though she was glad now that she had.

"Yeah, but this is different," he insisted. "Last time was…I wasn't tryin' to…wh-what if he doesn't…y'know, approve of me?" Anxiously running his hands over his button-down shirt, trying in vain to smooth out the wrinkles, he quietly continued, "I mean, you're…and I'm…"

Standing up from her perch at the foot of his bed, Naoto crossed the room to where Kanji stood in front of his full-length mirror. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, meeting the reflection of his gaze. "You're kind, respectful, caring. A perfect gentleman, I'd go so far as to say. There's no reason Grandpa wouldn't approve of you, or of our relationship." Smiling a little at the pink that spread across Kanji's cheeks at the word 'gentleman,' she asked, "Do you need me to further remind you of your good qualities?"

With a nervous almost-laugh, Kanji took one of her hands in his and gave it a squeeze. "M-maybe later."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kanji-kun." Standing on her tip-toes, Naoto softly kissed his cheek. "We Shiroganes have extremely high standards. You meet them. It is as simple as that."

Kanji's blush deepened, and he let out a long sigh. "I just…wanna make a good impression."

"You will," Naoto promised. "Now change into something you're actually comfortable in. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

 **…**

After a few minutes of pleasant conversation with the elder Tatsumi, Naoto heard the sound of Kanji's footsteps stomping across the second-floor hallway and down the stairs. He ran one hand through his hair as he entered the kitchen, still not quite used to it not being slicked back, and wordlessly gestured at his outfit: black slacks, a simple purple sweater, and a lightweight black jacket. The scarf around his neck appeared, at first, to be a black and white houndstooth pattern, but upon closer inspection, Naoto realized it was covered in tiny kittens. She nodded her approval.

"Perfect. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Kanji grunted, shrugging the shoulder his backpack was slung over. They weren't staying over this time, so they had two long train rides ahead of them tonight, and he wanted to be prepared. This, of course, meant bringing along a few skeins of yarn to occupy his hands. It was getting colder with each passing day, so he figured now was as good a time as any to start on a new pair of gloves for each of them.

"Then let's head out, shall we?" With a polite bow, Naoto took a step towards the door. She held back a smile as Kanji's mother fussed over his hair, prompting Kanji to turn pink and half-heartedly fight back. Her displays of affection flustered him much less than they used to, and he even allowed her to peck his cheek good-bye.

"Have a lovely evening!" she called as they departed for the train station, wearing that smile that always made Kanji feel like she _knew_ something.

"Yeah, yeah," he yelled back, waving over his shoulder as his other hand found Naoto's. "Way she's been actin'," he muttered, "you'd think I was goin' to ask your grandad's blessin' for –" He broke off abruptly, face turning red. Naoto looked up at him, raising a questioning eyebrow, but he only stammered, "N-nothin'! Never mind!"

Shrugging it off, Naoto turned her attention back to the road in front of them. The station was only a short walk from Kanji's house, made quicker by their haste to get out of the cold. After purchasing their tickets, the two found seats near the back of the train, Kanji setting his backpack in his lap as Naoto went over the evening's schedule.

"After dinner, we'll take tea in the drawing room. Grandpa tends to turn in fairly early these days, so I told him we'd leave around ten. Ideally, we'll be home by midnight; I don't want to be out too terribly late."

"Takin' tea in the drawing room," Kanji repeated, shaking his head. "What are ya, the queen'a England?"

Naoto laughed softly, but his expression was nervous. She took his hand, holding it in her lap, and assured him, "Kanji-kun, I promise, you have nothing to worry about. I understand why the prospect of meeting my grandfather in this context may be intimidating, but he is not unreasonable, nor are you a…'frumpy hooligan.' Grandpa just wants to get to know you."

"Right." Kanji sighed, leg bouncing. "Sure, no problem."

Naoto furrowed her brow. "I will not hear one more self-deprecating word from you, Kanji Tatsumi. Dinner will go smoothly. Everyone will get along. End of story."

"Well, if you say so, it must be true." Rubbing his thumb against her wrist, Kanji changed the subject. "Man, your hands are ice cold. I need to hurry up with these gloves."

Humming in agreement, Naoto withdrew her hands and stuck them in her coat pockets to keep warm as Kanji unraveled a bit of a blue skein and set his needles to work. With a yawn, she leaned against his shoulder as the train slowly rolled out from the station. It was only a few minutes before she appeared to be asleep.

Kanji didn't much mind the silence; in fact, he had expected it today, as Naoto had spent the better part of the last week going back and forth between Inaba and Okina to assist in dealing with a rash of thefts going on in the shopping district. She insisted that it would be silly to take any time off from school for a case that was only a bus ride away, but Kanji heard through the grapevine that she had fallen asleep in class more than once in the last few days, and Naoto had confessed that most nights she ended up working too late to take any sort of public transportation home. Staying in Okina meant getting up two hours earlier than normal to return to her apartment and get ready for school, and Kanji knew she would never allow her grades to suffer even if it meant sacrificing more sleep than she already was. In short, she deserved some rest now that she finally had the chance, and Kanji was simply happy that she felt comfortable enough around him to let her guard down in this way.

A little less than two hours later, the train began to slow down, the change in motion rousing Naoto before Kanji could say anything. Stretching her legs with a soft sigh, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the display.

"Yakushiji-san arrived at the station a few minutes ago," she informed him. "Once our train pulls in and we locate him, it's not a terribly long drive to the estate, as I'm sure you remember."

"Uh, yeah, sounds about right." The nerves that had slowly dispelled as Kanji had gotten lost in his knitting suddenly returned in full force. He was about to be driven to Naoto's _estate_ by her family's…chauffer? Butler? Bodyguard? All of the above, and more? Not for the first time, Kanji felt like he was in over his head; just a dumb kid from the boonies who had somehow found himself involved with someone way out of his league.

Perhaps noticing how his body had tensed, Naoto laid a hand on his forearm and squeezed gently, offering a reassuring smile. As he put away his supplies and zipped up his backpack, Kanji tried to return it, telling himself that it meant something that they were here together, that she smiled at him with such warmth. He knew it bothered her when he compared the two of them the way he had been doing all day, but it wasn't as if he enjoyed feeling inadequate – some insecurities he just couldn't overcome as easily as they both would like.

For the moment, however, there was no time to sit around and worry about what the elder Shirogane might or might not think of him. He was about to find out, after all, and Naoto had slipped her hand into his and was attempting to tug him along off the now-still train.

Standing right outside the entrance to the station was an older man in a suit and sunglasses that Kanji instantly recognized. Naoto raised her free hand in greeting, and Yakushiji bowed as the couple drew closer.

"Good afternoon, Naoto-sama." After an almost imperceptible pause in which Kanji felt as though he was being sized up, the man acknowledged him. "Tatsumi-san."

"Hello, Yakushiji-san." Naoto inclined her head. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Naoto-sama. I'm pleased to see that you're well." One eyebrow rose slightly above his dark lenses. "Especially hearing how little you must sleep, to be able to reply to your grandfather's e-mails at the hours that you do while still maintaining your attendance at school."

A faint dusting of pink appeared on Naoto's cheeks. "I already informed Grandpa that it would be pointless to miss class when I'm perfectly capable of handling such a simple case on the side. It would have been more trouble than it was worth to catch up on the missed lessons and homework. Besides, he's the one who insisted I enroll in the first place, so he should be glad I'm seeking out less time-consuming work so that I can focus my efforts on my education."

Yakushiji simply nodded. "Of course he is. And while we both appreciate hearing from you as often as we do, you needn't trouble yourself at times when it is an inconvenience. Neither of us doubt your abilities, but even a Shirogane needs to rest."

"It's never an inconvenience to write home," Naoto retorted, almost indignantly, tugging at the brim of her cap to hide how her blush was darkening. "A-anyway, shouldn't we be going? I don't want to keep Grandpa waiting."

With another bow, the man gestured towards the car waiting in the parking lot. "Of course, Naoto-sama. After you."

Glancing back at Yakushiji as Naoto led him away from the station, he caught a glimpse of a knowing smile on his face before he arranged it back into something more formal. That was, Kanji thought, the most affectionate argument between an employee and their employer that he had ever witnessed. The short exchange had actually managed to ease a bit of his tension; perhaps, despite how foreign Naoto's home life seemed to him, her family wasn't so different from his own that he would be completely alienated.

Only a short while later, the Shirogane estate came into view, its owner waiting on a bench on the front porch. As the car drew closer, he stood up, leaning on a wooden cane for support, and waved in their direction. Even though Naoto assured him that it was simply his usual attire, Kanji still felt underdressed upon seeing the older man sporting a suit and tie, and he tugged nervously at his scarf.

Before Yakushiji could make it to the other side of the car, Naoto had let herself out, quickly making her way to her grandfather's side. She gave him a quick hug as Kanji followed her, practicing the word 'hello' over and over in his head as he steeled himself for the night.

"Tatsumi," the older man greeted him as he approached, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me – me too!" Bowing into nearly a ninety degree angle, Kanji added, "Thank you for inviting me, Shirogane-san!"

"Of course. Were it not for work, I would have had you over much sooner, but I have been exceedingly busy these past few months." With a polite smile, the older man continued, "Now that I have the opportunity, I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

That was a good sign, right? Unless he was just being nice – but before Kanji could read any further into the comment, Yakushiji cleared his throat.

"Shirogane-sama, if you would like to move inside, dinner should be ready soon."

"Ah, yes," he agreed, inclining his head towards the front door. "Shall we?"

Waiting for the others to file in first, Kanji fell in line and followed them towards the dining room. The eldest Shirogane took his place at the head of the table – which was neither as large nor as intimidating as Kanji had imagined it – and Naoto sat down on his right side. She motioned for Kanji to take the spot next to her as she caught up with her grandfather, swapping stories about their most recent cases. He listened with some fascination for a few minutes, glad that the pressure wasn't on him yet, until Yakushiji returned, carrying a tray loaded with plates of food.

"Thank you, Yakushiji-san," Naoto said. "Everything looks delicious, as always."

"Yeah, it looks great!" Kanji quickly agreed. "I remember thinkin' the same thing when I came over last year."

Yakushiji merely nodded his thanks at the compliments and gave a low bow before exiting the room once more. A few quiet moments passed, Kanji's heart rate speeding up as he cast around for something to break the silence –

"Well, Tatsumi, please, tell me about yourself." Naoto's grandfather beat him to the punch, making an inviting gesture with one hand before starting on his meal. "Naoto has mentioned that you have a penchant for handicrafts?"

Kanji instinctively stiffened. "Y-yeah," he confirmed, a defensive edge to his voice. "My ma runs a textile shop. Been the family business for generations. I started pickin' it up as far back as I can remember; sewing, knitting, all that stuff. S'no big deal."

"Kanji-kun, you're far too modest," Naoto interjected. "He's extremely talented, Grandpa. He made the sweater I'm wearing by hand for Christmas last year, and the dolls and keychains he makes for the store are some of their best-selling items."

"Yeah, I mean, I guess…" Kanji trailed off with a shrug, blushing faintly and stealing a glance at the elder Shirogane.

"I do seem to recall you working on…a stuffed animal, or something of the like, when you visited last year." He nodded slowly. "Well, those are very useful skills to have. When my hands were nimbler and my eyes better, I could sew on fallen buttons and other such simple tasks. It's a shame that fewer young people are learning these days. It's more impressive still that someone your age has such a level of expertise."

"I-it's nothin', really," Kanji insisted, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously, though there was a hint of pride on his face. "I'm nowhere near as good as Ma at things like dyein' fabric or makin' more traditional stuff. I wanna learn though. She ain't as young as she used to be, so I help her out around the store, and she teaches me all the ins and outs. I just…like bein' able to create things is all, especially if they make someone happy."

"A noble pursuit," Naoto's grandfather noted with a single nod. "I'm sure your mother appreciates your help, as well as the business your work brings in. And if they sell so quickly, you must have many happy customers."

Kanji gave a soft chuckle. "Maybe a little too happy. Everyone says I don't charge enough, but since it's mostly kids that buy 'em, I don't wanna make 'em too expensive. I've been bringin' yarn and stuff to the daycare too, since some'a the kids there wanted to try to make their own."

The elderly man raised an eyebrow. "Daycare?"

"Oh – y-yeah." Kanji's cheeks grew a little redder, and he looked down at his food. "One of our friends left town a while back, and he used to work at the daycare. He…thought it would be a good job for me, since they'd need a new part-timer after he was gone, so now I go over a couple times a week, after school. Mostly I just hang out and play games with 'em, and I always try to bring an arts-and-crafts project for anyone who's into that kinda thing."

"The children are absolutely enamored with you," Naoto added. "Nanako-chan says that her friends who attend the daycare all look forward to the days you work there the most."

"R-really?" A grin split Kanji's face. "She said that?"

Nodding, Naoto gripped his hand reassuringly under the table. Kanji glanced in her grandfather's direction and returned the gesture as the conversation picked back up. Much to his surprise, Kanji actually felt himself growing comfortable as dinner passed without incident. The older Shirogane actually seemed interested in learning about him, and the meal felt far less like being inspected under a microscope than he had expected. By the time Yakushiji came back to remove their empty plates from the table, any remaining tension had all but disappeared from the air.

"Dinner was great," Kanji commented. "Man, I can't believe you ate like this all the time before you came to Inaba."

"Yakushiji-san outdid himself tonight," Naoto agreed. "We're quite lucky to have him." She pushed her chair back and made to stand, but hesitated when her grandfather held one hand up.

"Just a moment, dear. I do have one question before we move on to the drawing room." Kanji only had a moment to register these words and the subtle change in his voice before the elderly man addressed him: "Tatsumi, if I may. What, precisely, are your intentions with Naoto?"

With a strangled noise, Kanji's face drained of color and he felt his heart drop swiftly to his stomach. "In-in- _intentions?_ " he finally managed to stutter. "Wha– I – I – I don't have any intentions! I – n-no, I mean –!" He glanced at Naoto for a moment, wide-eyed and terrified, before returning his gaze to her grandfather. His expression remained even.

"I…!" Kanji looked down at his shaking hands. This was it, the moment he'd been dreading. He would mess up, just like he always did, and prove once and for all that he was nowhere near good enough for her. Who did he think he had been fooling?

 _C'mon, Tatsumi, what're you so afraid of?_ Before he could worry himself into saying something he would regret, a voice not unlike his own rang in his mind. _Naoto picked you for a reason, right? So prove it!_

"My intentions…" A sudden, unexplainable surge of determination made Kanji sit up straight, clench his fists, and look the old man straight in the eye.

"I only got one: be the person she deserves. Naoto's smart, and strong, and independent, and – and cool as hell. I never thought someone like her would ever give me the time a'day, but she sees somethin' in me, so I wanna keep growin' and changin' into a better person, for my sake _and_ hers. No one can do everything all by themselves, so whenever she needs anything, I wanna be able to do whatever I can for her. As long as she wants me around, I'll never let her be lonely, ever again. Naoto's one of the most important people in the world to me, so I – I just wanna show that, every chance I get. _That's_ my intention. Uh – s-sir," he hastily added. As the heat of the moment faded, Kanji became aware of his heart racing and his face burning from his declaration.

"Hmm." Hands tented, the elder Shirogane inspected Kanji for a moment longer, then the corner of his mouth turned upwards. "Well said. I've sensed a change for the better in Naoto, as well, since she took on that case in Inaba. Judging by how many stories she tells me about her friends, I suspect you all have something to do with this, hmm?"

Naoto had hidden her face behind her hand when Kanji had declared how important she was to him, and at her grandfather's words, she let out a soft noise of embarrassment. This only made him chuckle.

"I want to thank you for making my granddaughter happy again, after so long. I rest a little easier knowing she has such good friends – and I suspect easier still now that I see she has someone who cares for her as much as you do," he added, smiling warmly.

Kanji couldn't help but smile as well, if a bit warily. This meant he had the old man's approval, right? It felt like a weight was slowly lifting from his shoulders. "I – y-yeah! I mean, um – m-my pleasure, sir!"

"Now that we've established this," Naoto finally spoke up, voice a bit tight, "are you done interrogating Kanji-kun, Grandpa?"

Her grandfather raised an eyebrow. "I believe I am."

"Then, Yakushiji-san, would you please show Kanji-kun to the drawing room?" she asked. "I would like to speak with my grandfather before we take our tea."

"Of course, Naoto-sama." Stepping forward, he gestured for Kanji to follow him. "This way, please."

Kanji shot Naoto a worried glance, but when she nodded at him, he stood up and allowed Yakushiji to lead him out of the dining room.

"Well," her grandfather said evenly after a few moments of silence. "He's a very earnest young man, if a bit awkward."

Naoto only folded her arms, glaring at him. "Grandpa, what was that? You were getting on fine, and then you nearly gave Kanji-kun a heart attack. 'Intentions?' What did you expect of him? Do you not trust my judgement?"

Her grandfather shook his head slowly. "I will apologize for frightening the poor boy later. He looked rather like a deer caught in headlights. Of course I trust your judgement – I know you are not so frivolous as to enter into a relationship of this nature, much less remain in one for as long as you have, with any individual who was not worth your time and affections. And after speaking with him, I believe you've chosen well. Still…" He sighed, and for a moment, Naoto saw exhaustion and age etched on his face rather than wisdom and strength. If she was honest, it terrified her. "You've had to grow up far too fast. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, and I am incredibly proud of you. But you're still so young, while I…I am far past my prime. I want to know that you will be happy and loved when I'm gone. You'll have to forgive this old man for being a bit overprotective."

"Grandpa…" Naoto looked down, feeling her throat constrict. He was the only family she had left. The last thing she wanted to think about was losing him too. "You aren't… _that_ old."

This gave him a good chuckle. "Well, I'm glad to hear you say so, but you don't need to worry yourself over it. I'm not going anywhere just yet. One must simply have a plan for the future." Smiling, he continued, "On that note…you're serious about Tatsumi, yes?"

Cheeks growing warm, Naoto floundered, "I – we – w-we're still in high school…" After a few moments under his knowing gaze, she admitted, "H-however, I…I am quite…I care for him. Rather more deeply than I ever expected to."

The elder Shirogane slowly rose to his feet, standing tall, hands shaking only slightly as they grasped the handle of his cane. "You are almost an adult, Naoto. You are under no obligation to return to the estate after your graduation. If you find it easier to pursue your career elsewhere…if, perhaps, there is a place you feel attached to for any other reason…you have my full support. As I said, I trust you. I only ask that you do not neglect to visit from time to time. I hope you continue to bring Tatsumi with you, as well. If he can ever get over my traumatizing him tonight, I believe we could get along quite well." Inclining his head, he added, "I can tell how happy he makes you. He as well as your other friends in Inaba. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

Naoto stood up as well, biting her lip in an attempt to prevent any tears from falling. "Thank you."

After a moment's hesitation, she crossed the room to give her grandfather a quick, slightly awkward hug. Before she could pull away, he returned the gesture, holding her close. Naoto's gut twisted with regret for the years she had rejected such shows of affection, and she allowed the embrace to last until he stepped back and rested his hands on her shoulders. He slowly looked her up and down, then met her gaze and smiled.

"They would be proud of you. As am I."

Naoto smiled back, bittersweet but sincere, and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "Thank you, Grandpa," she murmured again.

"I see so many of each of their best qualities in you." He gave a small smirk. "As well as both of their stubbornness amplified."

"Perhaps…tonight…do you…have any photos, or…?" Some mixture of fear and shame had kept her from ever asking many questions about her parents, but she felt a sudden rush of desire to know them now, to have known them before.

"I'll see what I can scrounge up," he promised. "I have plenty of stories, if you're ready to hear them." With a squeeze of her shoulders, her grandfather took hold of his cane once more and glanced in the direction of the drawing room. "Now, I believe we've left poor Tatsumi waiting long enough. Although I'm sure he's made the best of our absence and whipped up a stuffed animal or two."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Naoto agreed with a fond smile, walking slowly to keep pace with the elder Shirogane. "He really is one of the most talented people I've ever met. One of the most important lessons you ever taught me is that looks are often deceiving. Kanji-kun may come across as boisterous, and he can be at times. But beneath all that, he's as gentle in nature as he is in his craftsmanship."

After a short pause, her grandfather looked down with one eyebrow raised. "Your father wasn't much older than you when he introduced me to your mother, you know. And only a few short years later, you came along."

Naoto felt her cheeks flush. " _Grandpa!_ " she protested, tugging at the brim of her hat.

The old man gave a hearty laugh. "I am merely stating the facts, my dear, no need to get so flustered. Your parents were a perfect match if I've ever seen one. But there is no need to rush, either. To find someone special one could spend their entire life with…regardless of age, those people are very lucky indeed."

Naoto only hummed quietly as they reached the drawing room. Upon entering, the detectives were greeted by the sight of a bemused Yakushiji standing by the fire and holding a dark blue skein of yarn that was attached to a furiously knitting Kanji's needles.

"…hands are _always_ cold," Kanji was saying, "so I'm makin' this pair thicker'n usual. And I figured out how to make 'em…y'know, like those gloves I see at Junes, where they have special fingers to use touch screens, so she doesn't have to take 'em off to text or make calls or nothin'."

Naoto cleared her throat softly to make their presence known. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, Kanji-kun."

"Oh! Hey." He looked up from the soon-to-be glove in his lap and smiled. "S'all good. Is, uh, everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Naoto confirmed as she lighted down beside him. Kanji gently took her hand in his when she was seated and held it up to his project, mumbling something unintelligible as he compared them. Satisfied, he looked up and met her gaze; something in the way the fire lit his eyes and cast dancing shadows over his face made Naoto's heart skip a beat.

After a long moment, Kanji leaned in a fraction of an inch – suddenly remembered where he was with a sidelong, fearful glance at Naoto's grandfather sitting across the room – and nearly fell off the couch in his haste to scoot away, both of their faces flushing beet red. Loudly clearing his throat, Kanji launched into a stammering anecdote about a difficult customer at the textile store the previous week as he gathered the knitting supplies he'd dropped.

Naoto pointedly avoided looking at either Kanji or her grandfather, taking a long sip of tea to hide her embarrassment. Still, as her pulse returned to normal, she couldn't help a rush of affection towards the young man next to her. For as often as he insisted that he was amazed she had ever noticed him, Naoto found herself grateful that someone so kind, so understanding, so loving, had sought her attention in the first place. He really was special.

Sitting here, surrounded by the people she loved most in the world, Naoto had never felt more lucky.


End file.
